leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/CCC5 - Yngaire, the Queen of Thieves
Yngaire, the Queen of Thieves is a custom champion in League of Legends created for CCC5. Abilities Yngaire met years ago taught her how to use her blades in such a sophisticated way. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 825 }} |cooldown= |cost= 45 |costtype= mana |range= 250 }} |range= 200 |cost= 35 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 9 }} |range= 600 |cost= 45 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 15 }} }} }} The Crown * Crown can be sold at any moment. ** You can decide either to improve your starting gold and sell it right at the beginning of the match to get more starting items, or keep it to gain stacks and get more gold later. ** Be careful with your choice however, there is only one Crown every match, and it cannot be purchased again. * Selling the Crown at the beginning of Summoner's Rift match sets you at 925 starting gold, which can be further increased to 965 with setting 1 point into mastery. This can be used to, for example, start the lane with two s and some consumables. ** At other maps, it's not as worth to sell it so early, and Crown's effectiveness is highest while playing on Summoner's Rift. * Crown is held in item slot, in similiar way as , rather than in trinket slot like . * The only purpose of Crown is increasing gold gain. ** Keep in mind that only one gold income item can be kept at time. *** This might turn out problematic if player wants to purchase or supportive gold income items. Lore TBA Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"I got all the wealth I ever wanted to have. Now I want a kingdom."'' ;Attacking *''"I give it all i got."'' *''"Here we go."'' *''"Which blade should I use this time?"'' *''"Still as good as before."'' *''"A great moment to begin."'' *''"Cross the blades."'' *''"I can take it."'' *''"About time."'' *''"Hm."'' ;Movement *''"It's worth every step."'' * TBA ;Taunt *''"Not sure if you're worth my time. Yet."'' *''"Is your life more valuable than your weapon? I wonder."'' *''"You can spend your money on nonsense, but don't do that to your life."'' *''"Just get out of my way and maybe you'll get paid for that one day."'' ;Taunting... ; / / *''"So who rules the Freljord now? I'd like to take part in that competition too."'' ; *''"The Battle Mistress, still seeking for more and more."'' *''"Just to remind, I may come to your desert again someday. With a different purpose than last time."'' ; *''"Nice to see you again."'' *''"You're worth your title."'' ;Joke *''"You can't buy happiness. But you can buy ice cream, and it's just one step from happiness."'' *''"I always take the biggest cup of Graggy Ice. It's not like I like it that much, I just always forget to take some change money."'' ;Joking Near... ; *''"Change, is good. Hehe, got it?"'' ; *''"Yeah, you're made of metal, and you'd be worth plenty of money."'' Notes * As mentioned before, this concept is made for purpose of Custom Champion Contest 5. * I did my best (really, I think it's one of best of my concepts) taking +8 hours to fully finish the concept. * Tell me if you notice some typos or mistakes. Category:Custom champions